Tangle With a Tigrex
by MonsterHumper
Summary: A text book-loving hunter goes on a simple gathering quest. She didn't think she would have a run in with a Tigrex, and not even her books could have predicted what happened next. (m) Tigrex x (f) hunter


"Alright, I got to get going - quest again tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me." I replied, in the midst of emptying my bag. It has been a fruitful day of hunting - soon I'd be able to upgrade my longsword.

"You sticking around still?" Yuri asked, shouldering off his lance.

"Yeah, I'm low on potions, so I'm going to go gather a bit. Do you want to join me?"

"I'm good. I just buy all mine now. I have tones." He shrugged.

"Maybe you should stop getting hurt all the time." Tisha teased.

"Oh stuff it! I read all about the monsters, I just need a bit more practice fighting them." I complained.

It was true, I knew more about monsters than other hunters - theoretically, but all my guild mates were hunters by instinct and experience.

"Have fun on your own then. Try not to get attacked." Yuri warned me, ever prudent.

"You'd better take your Palico to protect you." Tisha added.

"C'mon, I'm okay for at least a gathering mission alone, plus my little Allie is staying home to train some more."

"You should too." Tisha said, a more serious note to her tone.

Yuri nodded in agreement.

"Well tell me how you really feel!" I snapped. I huffed and walked over to the guild counter, grabbing the first gathering quest I saw then headed out the guild gates, sparing no glance behind me.

-

"Those two, way me make me feel like I'm not pulling my own weight." I sighed, heading out into the Jurassic Frontier.

I ignored the huge, mostly harmless dinosaurs and went straight for the herbs.

1 unique fern down, 7 more to go.

As I made my way deeper, I grabbed some mushrooms and slayed a couple smaller Garguas and Kelbis for the Wycoon points.

Walking through a smaller enclosure of trees, I immediately recognized what the maps labelled as 'zone 4' without even needing to reference it.

"It is so beautiful here." I murmured, marvelling every time. The untouched majesty of the thick, tangled trees and vines, and the gentle current of water that flowed through it always managed to bring about me a sense of peace.

I hummed quietly to myself, jogging over to a group of mushrooms, noticing how hungry and tired I was getting. I was out of breath by the time I got to the patch and knelt down to pick them up. I probably should have eaten before I went, but I didn't expect to be out for long anyhow.

"I'll make myself a nice stew with the fresh meat I got when I get back." I had bought a new cooking book that I was aching to break out.

"Maybe I should look for some more herbs to go with it."

A breeze tousled my hair, welcome in the temperate climate. I closed my eyes to enjoy it. That's when I heard it.

'Wings.'

Before I could turn I heard a shriek.

I crouched covering my ears, turning quickly as it stopped.

The ground shook when the huge owl landed, its azure feathers shimmering in the sun.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. "A Malfestio! This is my first time seeing one!" I remained star-struck as its crimson eyes looked down on me, its head swivelling this was and that. No doubt sizing me up.

The moment of amazement quickly shattered as the Malfestio took flight and dove at me.

I quickly jumped out of the way, rolling and coming to my feet with a trained precision. I could at least dodge if I couldn't fight well.

I glanced around for an escape, knowing I had already finished the posted quest.

As soon as I spotted the way back where I came I was knocked from the back.

I flew forward, landing in the ground, hard. I had a full set of Tetsucabra armour so no major damage had been done, but it had still hurt like crazy.

I staggered up, making a dash for the foliage, panting as I stumbled along.

I glanced back, an orange globe forming around the giant, predatory owl.

I knew I needed to dodge it, but I had to stop and catch my breath. With one great bat of his wings, the Malfestio's orange globe was sliding slowly towards me.

I braced myself for impact. When it hit I felt instantly light-headed.

I started to run for the forest again, but found I had turned and begun to run towards the blue bird.

I stopped, shaking my head. I had to get it together here. I didn't have me guild mates to save me. Think about the move sets you read about!

 _'The Malfestio's feathers produce yellow scales that it will send at you that can put you in a confused state, jumbling what direction you want to go. It can also hypnotize you and put you to sleep.'_

Right!

I made to run for the Malfestio, its scales working to turn me towards the forest trees. I looked back to check where and what the Malfestio had planned.

Staring at the bird, I was struck in my midsection and sent flying back towards the giant bird. I slid along the ground, the taste of dirt sharp in my mouth. I struggled to catch my breath, wondering what in the world had even hit me.

As I struggled to me feet, I stood in then, unsteady. My vision still lagged and doubled from the illusory bird. I squinted to see, only hearing the cries from the bird. Then a roar so strong and deafening it sent me doubling over as I clutched my ears, praying for relief.

When it finally ended I saw the Malfestio stunned on the ground, and lunging towards it was a large mass of yellow, blue striped wyvern muscle.

"Oh god." I breathed.

"God, no! No!"

My whole body begun to shake.

It was a Tigrex. A goddamn Tigrex. The hyper aggressive, highly volatile Tigrex!

'I have to get out of here.'

I tried to move my legs but they were paralyzed in fear.

"Move!" My voice commanded, just above a breathless whisper. "Move!"

The Tigrex was occupied with the Malfestio, obviously preying on it for either infringing on its territory or to get its next meal. Either way I wasn't about to stick around and find out.

I begin to crawl, at first towards the two monsters by accident. The Malfestio's effects had still not yet worn off.

"I'll leave the meat I just got. Maybe he'll see that and be occupied a bit longer." Enough to get away hopefully.

I picked up the meat from my pack, flinching from every squawk and roar from the two beasts, and I begun to stack the raw flesh.

I stopped at the sudden cease-fire. I heard the flap of the Malfestio's wings as he tried to fly away.

The Tigrex leaped, catching him by the wing, and he brought him down again. The Malfestio repelled him with his wing, then shot a light blue ray, obviously stunning the Tigrex. The Malfestio seized his chance and disappeared beyond the patch of sky visible to me.

Still frozen in place, the opening suddenly went quiet. The dread built inside me – I was now alone with the Tigrex.

I watched, wide-eyed as the he yawned, shaking his head, seeming to snap out of whatever the Malfestio had used on him. His movements were much less quick and strong as he sniffed around, his nostrils letting out small audible puffs of air.

He turned his attention to the pile of meat I had left. It contained 19 raw meats - 20 if you included the one from my hand that I had dropped as he charged toward me. His claws left giant gouges in the earth.

I let out a shriek as his full attention was aimed at me. I drew my giant long sword, hiding behind it for protection, knowing the blade wouldn't do anything, but unable to physically move away either.

I could feel my sweat pouring down my back and forehead. I had no clue how I was going to escape.

After the impact I had expected didn't come, I dared a glance up.

The Tigrex had occupied itself with my meat. I delighted as I started to sink back slowly.

It seemed not to notice. Relaxing my posture, I still felt the Malfestio's effects tickling at my movements. Letting out the breath I held in, suddenly his bright cyan eyes locked with mine, a cruel intelligence shining in them.

In a single bound he closed the distance between us, slapping my long sword from my grasp and pinning me by my faulds in one sleek motion. His maw opened and moved for my head.

Even with it being a smaller Tigrex I knew it would have no problem finishing me off. I tried to hold in my terror, to think about a plan of escape, trying to ignore how hot my body was becoming, and how no matter what this seemed like the end.

The idea came when his teeth clunked against my Tetsucabra helmet.

For a moment I was afraid my head would be crushed. Instead my helmet was yanked off, the Tigrex's teeth leaving small scratches on my cheek.

Moving quickly, I struggled out of my faulds and greaves, dashing from beneath the creature in my cloth undergarments and my chest plate.

I dodged his first charge, my heart pounding in my chest. He turned sharply, sooner than I had anticipated. What it lacked in strength and size, this Tigrex made up for with speed.

I could feel my long hair sticking to my perspiring body as he landed atop me, pinning my chest plate to the earth.

I squirmed out again, rolling through the space between his legs and tail, panting as I ran for the cover of dense bush.

I had to halt myself; nearly falling over, I barely managed to dodge a huge rock he sent flying my way. He was close in a matter of a second. I turned on my heel, expecting his attack this time and ran for another dense area. I had to jump and roll out of the way as he leaped at me. After that I found it hard to gather my breath. My hand on my knees I had to stop to catch my breath, wasting precious few seconds I didn't have.

I looked at him from my bent over stance. He prowled around me, that familiar glint in its eyes. He didn't make much of a move towards me, despite my having stopped. He was simply watching.

A cold, creeping feeling slid down my spine.

"You're just... playing with me."

I stood straight, the words making sense the moment I said them.

I took a few steps closer to the forest and I could see his eyes - calculating - determining the precise moment that he would need to bound over and block my escape. Just like a game of cat and mouse.

"You're just... toying..." I sank to me knees, watching the cruel creature before me. He continued to watch, his eyes curious, his features oddly contorted in what looked like mirth.

I felt exhausted all of a sudden. It felt like it was too much for me to stand. This struggle, it meant nothing.

The ground was soft mossy beneath my knees. I knew it should be dread and fear that I should have been feeling, and in my mind I was. My body, opposing my emotions, became hot and more fevered. In that calm moment of realization I became aware that my body had ended up feeling... indecently.

Was it the lingering effects of the Malfestio? Could the creature even controls emotion and body in such a way?

My breath pulled heavier with every step closer the Tigrex took, my fear making my body alert.

I knew the next few moments were my last. I was out of weapons and armour and basic supplies. Even then I couldn't stop my body from feeling the way it was. I was a complete and utter failure as a hunter. I felt my self-loathing turn to a warm acceptance, and I cursed that fowl owl.

I flinched, the Tigrex's nose bumping against me, it's scales touching the skin of my face. It's mouth opened, it's tongue sliding across his maw, the saliva sliding noisily.

It's mouth opened, exposing the rows of shiny white teeth gleaming not two inches from my face.

I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to look. I just hoped it would end quickly and painlessly.

A strangled gasp escaped me as I felt the Tigrex's slick, warm tongue slither across my face. I instinctively flinched backwards.

The wyvern obviously didn't like that. He growled, low and warning, as he slammed his claws down, creating a tight cage for my arms.

"Just do it already!" I pleaded to the creature that could very clearly not understand me.

It's cool eyes rested on my face, too strangely calm for a Tigrex.

It continued as it pleased, its tongue sliding along my skin, stopping at areas that had been particularly moist before.

As his hot tongue explored my skin, it evoked a feeling that was even more wanton than before. My body began to tremble, but not from fear.

The Tigrex's tongue licked my arms down to my fingertips. Then came my collarbones. The wyvern paused as he got to the wrappings I used while hunting. He sniffed it, biting down and tearing easily. Here again he left red lines in his wake.

He tried to eat it, pulling it away from me completely as my breasts spilled out, my nakedness making me feel even more vulnerable than I was.

Chewing, with a grunt, he spat the wrappings back out, finding more satisfaction in licking the salt off my chest.

I could now see what was happening as it's large tongue slid against my skin, circling around my breasts. It felt rough, but as it rubbed my nipples I could feel the wanting throb in my stomach deepen.

As his tongue lapped lower and lower, a hateful anticipation grew in me, one I would never divulge to anyone so long as I lived.

I shut my legs together, my whole upper body glistening with Tigrex saliva, chilled against the gentle jungle breeze.

Seeing the same wrappings as before the Tigrex wasted no time in ripping them off and discarding them.

This time it was the wyvern that took pause. He nudged his head between my legs, easily parting my thighs. His nostrils flared as he sniffed at me. His tongue began to probe once more, a small tilt to his head giving the impression of curiousity. He licked around my mound, then, finding my most private of places, drew his tongue up, licking the large amount of wetness that had gathered.

I gasped as its rough tongue ran over my clit, the Tigrex unknowingly sending a jolt of pleasure through my body.

"S-stop!" I squeaked, knowing it wouldn't. I was afraid what would happen next. The anticipation only managed to make me start dripping. The Tigrex lapped between my legs again, driving his tongue up with more force.

I gasped again as it stimulated me, over and over. He licked once more, this time slipping his tongue in completely.

I squirmed as I felt the Tigrex's muscled tongue slipping in and out again, agonizingly slow, as it's tough scales pressed against my womanhood.

"Wait!" I babbled out. The sight of a Tigrex head between my thighs, and the feeling of his tongue inside me made my stomach flip. My legs tightened around his head as he pressed into my walls. I whimpered as he have me a warning growl, forcing my legs to draw apart, allowing him deeper access.

I could feel his spit mingling with my juices as it flowed from my hole, dripping down and staining the ground beneath us. I could feel warm jets of air as the Tigrex breathed in my scent. I could see a change happening.

The yellow-blue skin twitched in waves across his skin. The blue stripes begun to glow faintly, as did his wings. His bright, intelligent eyes looked at me again as a deep rolling noise begun to sound from his belly. I could see his tail twitching quickly behind him, as if agitated.

He continued to stare at me until I noticed the true change happening.

A small pouch had receded, far below his belly, and now rising from it was a throbbing blue member. The veins of it pulsed with the fluorescent blue patterned on his skin. The brightness pounded with his arousal, the skin stiffening around.

A deep purr grew louder as his erection stood straight, swelling to a size greater than any I had ever seen. Long and thick, it remained uniform except at the base where it attached to himself. A thick protrusion of hard skin surrounded it, menacing just to look at. It really looked like more of a weapon than what it actually was.

The Tigrex's head returned to face mine, it's thick maw curved in what looked like a grin.

I shook. I had never heard of anything like this before in any monster books I'd read. I didn't have much time to think about the how or why either.

He positioned his hips and pushed forward, his reptilian eyes blinking as he slipped past, rubbing against my front. A moan escaped as his length slid pleasurably against me.

He tried again, but to no avail. I could feel his agitated breath from the puffs of his nose as he concentrated. Again it slipped past.

Shivering after the third stroke, I could feel his warm erection, a slight ooze coming from his tip. Biting my lip I lifted up my hips shyly. Tigrex thrust forward, this time plunging inside me.

A growl came from his throat, and a moan from mine. His thick member slid into me, our mixture so plentiful it squirted out as he entered. My head arched back as I felt his textured skin against mine.

He penetrated deep into me, stretching me out to accommodate his thick girth.

He slid out only to push back in savagely. His growl became a constant rumble that shook my very being. It wasn't the usual roar that could deafen you in battle. It was a deep rumble drawn only from pleasure.

I could hear my own voice sounding with each of his thrusts. I was being fucked by a Tigrex. I was giving pleasure to this great and dangerous beast.

I moved my hips, losing my sense of decency. As I did, an even raspier growl came from my Tigrex.

His claws squeezed tighter to my arms, his legs spread open as he pounded into me mercilessly.

I could feel my pleasure building as the large surrounding flesh pressed against my clit and stretched my opening even wider. As the pleasure built I could feel Tigrex's thrusts getting harder and deeper, and more frantic.

I grabbed onto his wings, my fingers gripping hard as he drilled into my orchard. I opened my legs wider, opening up for my Tigrex's organ to push deeper into me, to stir up my insides as far as he could go. I met his forceful thrusts with my own, bringing our hips together and with ever more frequency and urgency.

Tigrex's wings were fully aglow, his bright eyes tinged red, almost to the point of looking enraged.

He growled fiercely as he opened his maw, his teeth pressing into the flesh of my neck, breaking my skin.

I let out a shout as pain and pleasure mixed, my fear and arousal becoming confused.

"Tigrex!" I pleaded.

I could feel my orgasm coming as Tigrex's teeth and shaft forced themselves deeper into my body. He thrusted hard, slamming into me and washing my body with pleasurable convulsions.

"Tigrex! Ah! Tigrex!" I shouted for no one but us to hear, my insides tightening around him.

One more thrust and I could feel him pulsing. Liquid warmth shot into me, the force of it burying his seed deep inside me.

The Tigrex growled, the sound deafening as he stayed fully inside of me to release, the round bump of skin blocking any of his cum from escaping. I shook as he continued to release in me, feeling the liquid build to the point where I felt full to the brim.

When he was satisfied he pulled himself out, his seed flowing thickly from inside me. With a full stomach, freshly mated and thanks to the hypnotism of the Malfestio, the Tigrex let out a long yawn, blowing his hot breath over me.

He curled his tail up, nestling into the underbrush if the forest, his eyes slowly closing.

I stayed still, unsure if my legs would even work with how much they shook. Once his breathing become deeper I finally gathered the courage to slip out from beneath him.

I looked at his striped features, feeling a strange fondness after our close experience together. It was thrilling and dangerous at the same time, and likely something I would never experience again. It would be a tale I could tell no one for many reasons. It felt... disappointing.

I gathered what pieces of armour I could find, wiping what I could of the mess he had made inside me. Bending down a final time, I touched his maw lightly, placing a bittersweet kiss on his scales.

This was goodbye for good.


End file.
